


La sombra de un fantasma

by sihayax



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, STID, Tarsus IV, implicacion de maltrato
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sihayax/pseuds/sihayax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Tiberius Kirk creció con un fantasma a su espalda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La sombra de un fantasma

**Author's Note:**

> Esto comenzó siendo algo, se transformo en otra cosa. y termino siendo esto.  
> Spoilers de ST:ID  
> Ademas, fuertemente influenciado por la escena borrada de ST 2009: The Kirk Brothers (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U2NTsD1IFyA)

**La sombra de un fantasma**

  

 

El primer recuerdo que tienes es de la casa de tus abuelos. Un pasillo de madera interminable, un manzano que parecía ser del mismo porte que la casa, y mucha tierra rojiza a tus pies. Viviste bien allí, fuiste feliz, y estabas rodeado de amor.

Tu madre pasaba a visitarlos seguido. Jugaban a los vaqueros en el patio, a Sam le gustaba ser un peligroso forajido que robaba el banco de la ciudad y tú eras el sheriff que lo apresaba, Winona ocupaba a veces el rol de ayudante del sheriff o cómplice de los maleantes. Nunca terminaban el juego como para ver quien ganaba. Habían historias del espacio, barbacoas en el patio y días de campo a la orilla del rio. Pero Winona nunca se quedaba por más de una semana. Siempre se excusaba con el trabajo, pero tú siempre supiste la verdad: eran tus ojos. Tu madre no podía soportar mirarte a los ojos y verme a mí en ellos.

Un día, cuando tenías ocho tu madre decidió que los quería de vuelta. Recuerdas los gritos y cosas quebrándose, una discusión y a tu abuela gritando desde el umbral de la puerta: “no tienes derecho a hacer esto”. Pero al final tu madre los arrastró a ti y tu hermano hasta el auto y nunca volvieron a ver a tus abuelos. Tú estabas confundido, pero en fondo contento. Tu deseo más profundo se estaba haciendo realidad, por fin serian una familia de verdad, solo Sammy, tu mamá y tú.

En un principio las cosas fueron perfectas, Winona te ayudaba con la tarea por las tardes y cocinaba tartas de manzana, tu favorito. Frank les enseñó a disparar un rifle de postones y los llevaba a tomar helados cada vez que viajaban hasta Iowa-city, incluso les preparaba el almuerzo antes de irse a la escuela. Pero la perfección no duró.

Nunca celebraban tu cumpleaños, tu madre siempre te daba una tarjeta y un juguete nuevo a la semana siguiente sin hacer mucho alboroto al respecto. No era como con tus abuelos, que siempre habían comprado un pastel y cocinado tu almuerzo favorito. Pero tú no decías nada, no mostraste nunca la decepción que sentías cuando el 22 de marzo era otro día cotidiano en la casa de la familia Kirk. Te convenciste que todo valía la pena por estar cerca de tu madre, y que si te esforzabas lo suficiente ella ya no te miraría con esa triste sonrisa.

Pero mientras pasaba el tiempo, la sonrisa de Winona era cada vez menos brillante y se perdía en sus pensamientos mirando hacia el cielo estrellado. Pensabas que me estaba buscando en las estrellas y probablemente tenías razón. Frank la hacía feliz a ratos, pero no como en el principio. Ya no había días de excursión, ni salir a cazar conejos, ni partidos de football en la sala. Y después de un año tu madre se marchó a las estrellas dejándolos solos con él.

Frank no era tan malo al principio, y cuando tu madre estaba en tierra era cariñoso y preocupado. Pero tenía poca paciencia, pensaba que los niños eran útiles para el trabajo duró del campo y que la educación era una pérdida de tiempo cuando la mano de obra escaseaba. Tú eras obediente y siempre ayudabas en los quehaceres de la granja, segando el trigo y alimentando a las gallinas todas las mañanas. Tu hermano era otro cuento.

Sam tenía un fuego indomable dentro. Estaba dolido con tu madre por llevárselos del único hogar que había conocido para luego abandonarlos con un hombre que pretendía ser su padre. Y un espíritu rebelde le corría por las venas, luchando por salir a flote. Descargaba todo su odio contra Frank y no tardó mucho en sacar al monstruo que Frank llevaba dentro. Los golpes solo hacían que la rabia creciera más dentro de él, lo incineraban por dentro. Nunca le dijo a tu madre por miedo a que ella escogería a Frank en vez de a ustedes, por miedo a que fueran a parar en un hogar sustituto. Pero también porque parte de las palabras de odio de Frank se habían colado en corazón y las creía ciertas. Por muchos años tu hermano se creyó que no era nada, que no valía ni el aire que respiraba. Quisiera haber estado ahí para decirle lo contrarío.

Tú nunca lo supiste pero lo planeó durante meses, el día que cumplía dieciséis podría emanciparse legalmente. Planeó cada detalle, ahorrando dinero para el viaje y comida. Un ex compañero de colegio estudiaba en NYU y más de alguna vez había extendido la invitación a Sam para que fuera a visitarlo. Y cuando el día de su cumpleaños llego Sammy no podía esperar otro segundo más para alejarse de ese lugar.

“Por favor quédate” le rogaste. Pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, sabías que era inútil. Aun así no perdiste las esperanzas de que había algo, cualquier cosa, que podías hacer para convencerlo de quedarse. Y cuando tu hermano te respondió: “No puedo ser un Kirk en esta casa. Muéstrame como hacer eso y me quedare” hiciste lo que primero se te vino a la mente.

La verdad es que nunca te lo habías cuestionado antes de ese día. ¿Qué es ser un Kirk? Ni yo lo sé, aun no lo descubro. Pero ese día se volvió tu misión en la vida descubrirlo. Ese mismo día dejaste de ser un niño.

A ciento cincuenta kilómetros por hora, con el viento en tu cara y la música sonando fuerte por los parlantes algo se libero en ti. Gritaste a todo pulmón y sentiste una euforia como nunca antes, querías correr, saltar, gritar, vivir, reír. Te sentiste imparable, omnipotente, fuera de control. La sensación te intoxicaba y perdiste la noción de todo lo que pasaba a tu alrededor, solamente eran el camino y tu. Viste a Sam en la carretera, lo saludaste y pensaste: _“Esto, Sam. Esto es ser un Kirk, ya no tienes que irte.”_

Cuando la silueta del precipicio se dibujó frente a ti sentiste que algo te llamaba hacía él y pensaste que era yo. Sonreíste y aceleraste deseando el dulce encuentro con la muerte que te esperaba. Hijo, si hubiera escogido ese momento para llamar tu nombre, hubiera sido para detenerte, te hubiera tomado en mis brazos y calmado ese fuego que pronto te quemaría. Y en el último momento gritaste “NO.”

Saltaste. Viviste.

Cuando el policía te preguntó tu nombre, por primera vez sentiste que significaba algo. “My nombre es James Tiberius Kirk” respondiste. Tu nombre era lo único que tenías.

Sam no regresó. Para cuando Frank te arrastraba de regreso a la granja desde la estación de policía, él compraba un boleto de ida hacia Nueva York. Y en el momento en que el primer puñetazo de Frank hacía contacto con tu mejilla el transbordador partía. Tu hermano nunca miró atrás.

Tu madre no estaba tan enojada como piensas, cuando Frank le contó lo sucedido lloró de preocupación y culpa durante todo el regreso a la tierra. Cuando llego y vio tu cara machucada y tu brazo roto, toda la furia brotó desatándola contra Frank. Inmediatamente supo que él ya no tenía cabida en su vida ni en la tuya. “Si vuelvo a ver tu cara o te vuelves a acercar a alguno de mis hijos… voy a matarte” Le dijo cuando no estabas cerca, su voz seria y mortal. Para mi alivio, nunca volviste a verlo después de ese día.

En el ático encontraste las cajas que Winona había guardado con mis cosas y te obsesionaste conmigo, buscando cada pieza de información que pudieras encontrar sobre George Kirk. Rápidamente descubriste que era un afanado coleccionista del siglo veinte y comenzaste tu propia colección. Me gusta pensar que si hubiera estado vivo, habría sido algo que podríamos haber hecho juntos, un hobby padre-hijo.

Lo primero fue el tocadiscos que vendían en la tienda de empeño, te costo todos los ahorros que tenías, pero valió cada crédito que gastaste por poder escuchar “Stairway to Heaven” ocultó en el ático. Pensaste en tu madre. Tu madre nunca te lo contó, pero la canción de nuestra boda fue “I’m gonna crawl.” Winona siempre pensaba en mi cuando escuchaba “Babe I'm Gonna Leave You”, y nunca volvió a disfrutar a Zeppelin como antes.

Volviste a sentir mi presencia en aquellos libros gastados. Y quizás, de alguna manera, estaba allí contigo, la verdad es que ni yo mismo entiendo como todo esto funciona. Me buscaste entre las paginas amarillentas y en el olor ha guardado y en la música. Cada vez que encontrabas una frase destacada o una anotación al margen tu corazón daba un vuelco, y repetías la frase una y otra vez hasta que quedaba grabada en tu memoria.

Poco a poco fuiste formando una imagen mental de lo que yo fui: apasionado, valiente, rebelde. Cada libro, canción, fotografía te daba algo más a que aferrarte.

Y por supuesto el ajedrez. Encontraste ese antiguo diploma que gané cuando estaba en mi último año de la academia y el tablero que en realidad era de tu madre, y te empederniste en aprender el juego lo mejor posible. Compraste libros de estrategia, te uniste al club de tu escuela, venciste a todos los oponentes que se te presentaban con la misma facilidad con la que hackeabas computadoras. Confieso que en realidad nunca fui un gran fanático del juego, lo encontraba monótono y aburrido, pero al igual que a ti se me daba bien y aprendía rápido. Aquel tornamento fue el primero y último que jugué. Parece que ambos tenemos un don natural para el juego.

El tiempo pasó y tus heridas sanaron. Tu madre seguía en busca de Sam, pero era hora de volver al espacio, ella también escuchaba mi voz en las estrellas. Winona siempre fue testaruda y su orgullo le ganó una vez más, en vez de pedir ayuda a sus padres nuevamente tomó otra mala decisión y te mandó con su hermana a Tarsus IV.

Allí te vi quebrarte en mil pedazos, morir por dentro, y levantarte para seguir luchando por vivir, protegiendo a otros cuando apenas tenías las energías para mantenerte de pie. Te vi llorar de desesperación y por odio. Te vi comer ratones, raíces y tierra. Te vi enterrar a Johnny Fonza con tus propias manos y alimentar a Samanta cuando estaba muy débil como para mover los brazos. Hijo, si existe un significado detrás de nuestro apellido esa es la esencia principal. Ese espíritu de sobrevivencia y el deseo de proteger a otros hasta con tu propia vida. Lo llevas dentro y no te das cuenta que brilla a través de ti más claramente que cualquier cosa.

Tu madre llegó con la primera nave de ayuda y te abrazó tan fuerte que pensaste que rompería tus huesos. Nunca recordaste el viaje de regreso porque lo pasaste inconsciente en la enfermería junto con los otros sobrevivientes. Cuando tocaron suelo terrestre la noticia de la desgracia de Tarsus IV era conocida y comentada en todo el espacio de la federación y una imagen tuya se transmitía en las noticias “James Kirk, hijo del héroe de la federación George Kirk, fue uno de los afortunados sobrevivientes de esta terrible desgracia” decían los noticieros, y tu madre odió con toda su alma a aquel reportero. Pero algo bueno salió de toda esa publicidad: Sam los esperaba en el pórtico de la casa cuando regresaron.

Nunca te recuperaste totalmente de ello. Fuiste al infierno y regresaste, pero algo se quedó atrás. Tenías pesadillas de demonios sin rostro y un hambre que no tenía comparación.  Eso que se rompió en Tarsus, eso que se quedó atrás, esos demonios que te siguieron, todo eso te cambio. Y ese fuego que había despertado en ti quemaba más fuerte que nunca, y te consumía.

Al principio fue la calma, el silencio. Pasaste días sin hablar y semanas sin reír. Comías lo que te daban apuradamente, pero sin ganas. Guardabas comida en el armario y tu madre fingía no notarlo.

Luego no podías parar de reír. Corriste durante horas hasta que tus piernas cedieron y caíste  derrotado sobre la tierra rojiza de Riverside. Gritaste hasta que perdiste la voz. Lloraste cada noche antes de dormir.

Tu madre renunció a su puesto en la nave y tomó un trabajo en la base de Iowa, nunca volvió al espacio y nunca se arrepintió. Cuando me extrañaba solamente necesitaba mirarte para sentirme cerca. Se sentía culpable y hacia lo que podía para remandar los errores del pasado, y en sanar tu cuerpo y alma. El tenerla cerca ayudó, te permitiste por primera vez en años ser vulnerable y dejar que otro cuidara de ti. Compró libros de magia y fantasía, y un tablero nuevo de ajedrez 3D con el que pasaron muchas horas entretenidos en la cocina, mientras una tarta de manzana se horneaba. Y con el tiempo tu sonrisa volvió.

Pero la euforia también regresó con más intensidad, ese deseo de adrenalina. Sam trataba de entender, pero esa misma llama nunca fue tan fuerte en él y tú estabas atrapado en un cuerpo que no daba abasto a tu espíritu.

Los años pasaron, leíste miles de libros consumiendo páginas como si fueran heroína, compraste cada disco de vinilo que encontraste de las bandas de rock que tanto me gustaban. Rallaste “The Black Álbum” de tanto escucharlo, cantaste a gritos “Killing in the Name” desde un el borde de un edificio pensando en saltar, y nunca era un buen día si no escuchabas a Zeppelin. Te acostaste con decena de mujeres, hombres y una buena cantidad de alienígenas sin siquiera saber su especie, pero nunca amaste. Bebías Whisky como si fuera agua y te metías cualquier droga que se te cruzara por el camino. Nada te calmaba.

A los dieciocho te compraste una motocicleta y decidiste que era hora de ver el mundo, dejando todo atrás y partiendo con ruta Sur. Recorriste Sudamérica maravillándote por las huellas de civilizaciones desaparecidas hace milenios. Tomaste un transbordador desde Brasil hacia el oriente. Recorriste bosques, conociste monjes, trabajaste de temporero en los cultivos de arroz. Y cuando tu reloj interno te dijo _“vámonos”_ , partiste a Europa. Pero el viejo mundo no te ofreció nada que tu quisieras, solo un montón de edificios en ruinas e historias de gente muerta. Comenzaste a extrañar Iowa, la tranquilidad de los campos de trigo, el calor seco del verano y el viejo colchón de lana del ático, con los discos sonando y un libro en la mano.

Christopher te encontró cuando regresaste a Iowa para el cumpleaños de tu hermano, estabas molido a golpes en el bar de siempre. “Tu padre no creía en un escenario sin victoria” te dijo, y tú te agarraste a esa pieza de información como si fuera un salvavidas en medio del océano. Era algo nuevo, un pedazo de información que no habías encontrado en los libros, ni en las antigüedades, ni en los reportajes de los archivos de los periódicos. No sabías eso de mí y lo adoptaste como una filosofía de vida por la cual dejarte guiar. Lo repetías como un mantra cada vez que dudabas, reforzando esa imagen perfecta, pero incompleta que creaste de mí.

Pero Chris también te dio algo más: “Te reto a que lo hagas mejor” te dijo. Y por primera vez en largo tiempo alguien puso sus esperanzas en ti, alguien esperó algo de ti. Era una salida de la penumbra, la posibilidad de ser algo más que la sombra de un fantasma, ser mejor.

Las estrellas te calmaron de la misma manera que me calmaban a mí. Encontraste amigos, una nueva familia, un espacio sagrado donde podías ser solo Jim. Cada vez pensabas menos en lo que yo hubiera hecho y más en lo que debías hacer tú. Y te vi cambiar, transformarte en lo que siempre fue tu mayor gran destino.

La nave estaba en peligro, el núcleo warp se había desalineado y ya habían perdido demasiadas vidas. Si no hacías algo al respecto, más gente de tu tripulación, tu familia, moriría. Sabías lo que tenías que hacer y lo que te costaría. La decisión no fue difícil, la tomaste en un instante. _“No hay nada que no haría por mi familia”_ pensaste mientras golpeabas con los pies el núcleo, forzándolo a realinearse.

Spock se quedo junto a ti. “¿Cómo esta nuestra nave?” preguntaste. “Fuera de peligro” contestó.

_“Fuera de peligro”_ te repetiste en tu mente una y otra vez _“mi familia está a salvo”_

Tenías miedo, un miedo que no habías sentido desde Tarsus. Tenías los ojos nublados y la piel te ardía, por dentro tus órganos estaban deshaciéndose por la radiación. No había vuelta atrás, pero tampoco la deseabas. Sabías que habías hecho lo correcto y por eso tu tripulación viviría. “La necesidad de los muchos sobrepasa la necesidad de los pocos, o de uno” había dicho Spock una vez, y lo recordaste en los últimos momentos, repitiéndolo en tu mente como un mantra calmante.

Por supuesto que es lo mismo que yo hubiera hecho, pero no fue por eso que lo hiciste. Fue porque era lo que tú hubieras hecho. Tu, James Tiberius Kirk, capitán de la USS Enterprise.

Y moriste.

Moriste protegiendo a tu tripulación y tu familia, de la misma manera que morí yo. Fue un acto heroico y noble, y nunca había estado tan orgulloso de ti como lo estoy en este momento. Me enseñaste al fin que es lo que es ser un Kirk. Durante toda tu vida me has hecho tu héroe, tu modelo a seguir, pero hace tiempo que me has dejado sobrepasado. Eres tú, siempre has sido tú, el que estuvo destinado a la grandeza.  

Este no es el fin, Jimmy. Aun queda algo de ese fuego dentro de ti y caminos en las estrellas por recorrer. Solamente quiero que sepas, que hoy, mañana y siempre estoy orgulloso de ti.

Despierta, Jim

  

 


End file.
